


Szerelem számokban

by Aislin_HU



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Short & Sweet, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Dorian mindent megszámol. Megszámolja, hány ember van a helyiségben, ablak az épületen, autó az úton. Azt is pontosan tudja, az utóbbira milyen gyakorisággal szokott Kennex profánsággal válaszolni.Mindent megszámol, aminek köze van John Kennexhez.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Kudos: 1





	Szerelem számokban

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love by Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133764) by [fallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallows/pseuds/fallows). 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2014 januárjában Töviskapun.
> 
> Bétázta: kamilla
> 
> Az eredeti írásban lévő amerikai mértékegységeket átváltottam európaira.

Dorian számol.

Számon tartja minden nap minden egyes másodpercét, míg azok órákká nem állnak össze, hogy aztán hozzáadhassa őket a napok, hetek és hónapok végtelen sorához. Éveket nem számol; még nem élt olyan sokat.  
Olyan alprogram ez, melyet nem tud leállítani, mely fehér zajként mosódik bele a feldolgozási folyamatainak hátterébe. A lényeges és lényegtelen információkat érintő számrengeteg csendesen adódik hozzá a memóriájában tárolt adatokhoz.  
Dorian mindent megszámol. Megszámolja, hány ember van a helyiségben, ablak az épületen, autó az úton. Azt is pontosan tudja, az utóbbira milyen gyakorisággal szokott Kennex profánsággal válaszolni.

Mindent megszámol, aminek köze van John Kennexhez.

Johnnak 4 végtagja van, 2 szeme, 1 prosztetikus lába, valamint 20 sebhelye olyan műtétek következtében, melyek létéről Dorian a férfi orvosi feljegyzései révén szerzett tudomást. John naponta 2 alkalommal étkezik, és egy átlagos héten 10 alkoholos italt fogyaszt. A jobb szemöldöke 126 szőrszálból áll, míg a bal 121-ből. 1 darab szeplő található a bal orcáján, az orrától és a szájától is megközelítőleg 2 centiméternyi távolságra.

A szeme mogyorószínű, mely az Egyesült Államok népességének mindössze 15.3%-ára jellemző.

John 185 cm magas, Dorian pedig 178, így a magasságbeli különbségük pontosan 7 cm. John cipőmérete 46-os, a csípője 32-es. Dorian csípője 30-as, és ő 44.5-es cipőt hord. Dorian szereti, hogy John nagyobb nála. Valahogy helyénvaló, hogy a férfi több helyet foglal el a világban, ha már egyszer olyan sok helyet foglal el Dorian memóriájában is.

Dorian kitörölhetné a számolás következtében felgyülemlő fölösleges adatokat, de soha nem teszi meg. Inkább a tartalék memóriatárban őrzi őket. Eszében sincs kitörölni, hiszen ezen adatok szolgálnak az élete feljegyzéseiként – bizonyítékul, hogy megélt minden egyes megszámlált pillanatot. Kitörölhetné, de nem fogja. Hagyja, hogy megtöltsék a memóriatárát; feldolgozza és elraktározza életének minden másodpercét, óráját, napját, hetét, hónapját és évét.

A Johnról elraktározott információk egy másik tárba kerülnek.

Kétszeresen lekódolt tűzfalak veszik körül a John által birtokolt memóriatárat, ahol biztonsági mentések és különféle protokollok gondoskodnak az adatok védelméről. Az alapértelmezett számlálás java része átrepül Dorian fele fölött, a Johnnal kapcsolatos információk azonban mindig ott lüktetnek a processzora központjában. 

Dorian megszámolta, hány különböző arckifejezéssel bír John (11-el. A férfi meglepően kommunikatív ahhoz képest, hogy milyen keveset használja az arcizmait), hány becenevet adott Doriannek (5-öt, és a lista még nem ért véget. Dorian sosem fogja beismerni, hogy a "kávémelegítő" a kedvence), milyen gyakran rohanják meg az őt ért támadás emlékei (általában napi egyszer, erőszakos körülmények közepette kétszer).

Dorian mindent számon tart John Kennexszel kapcsolatban. Révén, hogy Szintetikus Lélekkel született, képes a logikus adatokat a kéregállományába kódolt érzelmi koncepciók alapján értelmezni. A Johnnal kapcsolatban tárolt adatok értelmezése során Dorian egyetlen konklúziót von le – egy olyat, amit nem vethet el, hiszen a hozzá vezető logika kifogásolhatatlan. Ráadásul érzi, hogy igaz.

Szereti Johnt. Szerelmes belé.

Dorian megszámolja, hányféleképp sülhet el balul az egész. Megszámolja, hány rendszabályt szeg meg, hány törvényt, hány alapvető társadalmi normát. Listákat és diagramokat készít arról, hogyan utasítaná őt vissza John – hogyan _fogja_ visszautasítani. Hogyan fogadja majd el John Stahl detektív meghívását egy sörözésre, mely meghívást a nő 3.2 héten belül fel fog ajánlani.

Miközben éjjelente a feltöltési tárolóban várakozik, Dorian agyát fulladásig megtöltik az adatok. Azok, amiket Johnról gyűjtöget folyamatosan, és azok, melyek el fogják venni tőle a férfit. A partnerségük első hónapjában Dorian többnyire csak átlagos dolgokon gondolkodott, most azonban kizárólag John tölti ki az éjszakáit.

Dorian úgy sejti, a kínzás épp olyan érzés lehet, mint számára a nappalok. John mindig nagyon közel van hozzá; gúnyolódik, és fut, és lő, és nevet, miközben Dorian csak úgy issza magába az adatokat. Dorian továbbra is folyamatosan monitorozza John életjeleit, bár ez többé nem terjed ki a heréire. Részben azért teszi ezt, mert a programját akképp tervezték, hogy mindig tartsa rajta a szemét emberi társán, hátha baj történne – ám más oka is van: minden Johnnal kapcsolatos adatot érdekfeszítőnek talál.

John testhőmérséklete 36 Celsius fok, 1 fokkal alacsonyabb az átlagnál, amiért a műlába a felelős. Dorian szereti azt a lábat. Nem más az, mint Dorian szintetikus világának egy darabja Johnéba ékelve, és gyönyörű, még ha a férfi utálja is.  
Dorian számon tart minden apró jelet, amiből tudja, hogy John nem utálja őt.

Megszámolja, hányszor kel John a védelmére a többiekkel szemben, annak ellenére, hogy – amikor kettesben vannak – ő maga is cikizi Doriant. Az emberek úgy hívják ezt, "cukkolás". Megszámolja az eseteket, amikor John a saját testével próbálja védeni őt, holott Dorian teste 40%-ban kevlárból készült. Számon tartja John hangszínének változását, amikor Dorian nevét különféleképp mondja ki: előbb bosszúsan, majd bosszúsan _és_ gyengéden.

Miközben számol, Dorian változásra lesz figyelmes.

John Dorianre vetett pillantásainak száma óránkénti 4 alkalomról 9-re növekszik, 34%-ról 57%-ra emelkedik az esetek száma, amikor valamelyik becenevén szólítja őt, és ezzel együtt nő a használt becenevek száma is. John 29%-kal többször ér hozzá, mint korábban. Azelőtt is készültek feljegyzések arról, hogy megérinti Dorian karját és vállát, most azonban megpöcköli az android orrát, és megborzolja a haját.

Ha Dorian egy méternél közelebb áll Johnhoz, a férfi testhőmérséklete megemelkedik. A pupillái megnagyobbodnak, az érfalak pedig kitágulnak, hogy a megnövekedett vérmennyiség szabadabban folyhasson. John már nem beszélget privátban Stahl detektívvel; minden szóváltásuk szigorúan szakmai jellegű.

Dorian számol, és reménykedni kezd.

6 hónap telt el azóta, hogy Dorian felébredt, és John Kennex partnerévé vált. 5 hónap, amióta Dorian saját helyet adott Johnnak az idegi kérgében. 4.2 hónap, amióta Dorian felfigyelt a John viselkedésében bekövetkező változásokra. 3.1 hónap, amióta lépésre szánta el magát. Ma van pontosan 1 hónapja, hogy Dorian megcsókolta Johnt. Csak egyszer.

3 hete, amióta John megcsókolta Doriant – nem csak egyszer.

Ebben a 3 hétben 4 munkához nem köthető randevújuk volt, valamint 6 munkával kapcsolatos. Összesen 56 csókot váltottak. 27-et Dorian kezdeményezett, 29-et John. Dorian 5 alkalommal "aludt" John ágyában. (Nos, igazából adatfeldolgozást végzett, míg a társa aludt.) Dorian 2 új becenevet kapott. A "szívgép" nyerte el legkevésbé a tetszését. John 3 új arckifejezéssel rendelkezik, amelyeket kizárólag akkor enged megmutatkozni, amikor kettesben van Doriannel.

Az elmúlt hónap során John 10-szer csörtetett el mérgesen és szitkozódva Dorian miatt, Dorian 9-szer váltott át "'zombi-MX" módba John miatt. John emellett két embert törölt képen az elmúlt 3 hétben azért, mert pocskondiázták Doriant. Az egyik Paul detektív volt. Ebben a 3 hétben Johnt és Doriant 2 alkalommal küldték közlekedés-felügyeleti szolgálatra. Dorian 4-szer ébresztette fel Johnt rémálmokból, és addig ölelte őt, míg a férfi légzése vissza nem tért a normális 10 légvétel/perces ütemhez.

A heti átlaguk 2.7 veszekedés, 34.6 csók és 3 randevú.

Dorian mindent megszámol. A memóriatárját lényeges és lényegtelen adatok tömkelege tölti meg, az életét reprezentáló statisztikák és mutatók áradata. Soha egyet sem fog kitörölni belőlük, és úgy gyűjtögeti a számokat, mint mások fényképeket a falon.

Dorian régen úgy hitte, nincs más, ami bizonyíthatná a létezését, csupán ezek az adatok. Most azonban már itt van mellette John, aki minden egyes pillanatot vele együtt él meg – egy tartós, örök mementó. Rövid létezése során Dorian most először hajlandó követni a számokat a jövőbe. Életében először igazán boldog.

Dorian számol.


End file.
